Romping 101
by Landlady of the Universe
Summary: Sakura and Neji romp in the snow.


Romping 101

Or, How to Beat Hyuga Neji in a Snowball Fight (For Dummies)

by Landlady of the Universe

**Summary**: Sakura and Neji romp in the snow.

**Genre**: Silly-ness. Fluff.

**Spoilers**: None-ish, assuming you know who Neji and Ino are.

**Rating**: PG, lots of innuendo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and company belong to the great Kishimoto-sensei.

**A/N**: This was originally the epilogue to Between, so they are obviously linked, but it stands on it's own rather well.  Hee, really short…

"Oooh!  Look Neji, it snowed last night!"

"It is the middle of January," the Anbu in question pointed out.  Though he was going for as sarcastic a tone as possible, it came out more sleepy than anything.  Which wasn't much of a surprise, considering that he had woken up approximately two seconds ago.  Dammit, Sakura wasn't supposed to be a morning person.

He heard her sigh, and though his eyes were still closed, Neji could see her clearly in his mind, leaning up against the window frame with her head resting in one hand.  And probably still completely nude, knowing Sakura.

"It's so beautiful, freshly fallen… Let's go play in it!  We have to play in the snow!"

Neji snorted.  "It's my day off.  I don't have to do anything but laze about in bed with my wife…" He finally opened his eyes, glancing over at her and quickly segued into, "… whose nipples are about to be frostbitten if she doesn't put on some clothes."

Sakura made a face at him before turning around to gaze at the snow some more, pointedly not budging from her spot.  For a moment, Neji didn't move either, simply folding his arms behind his head and letting his eyes slid over the gentle curves of his wife, while reveling in the face that everything he saw was all his.  Eventually, giving into the inevitable, he rose, putting on his nemaki before walking over to his wife and slipping hers over her shoulders.

"Put this on," he mumbled before giving her a light kiss behind the ear.  "Mother does want kids eventually, so you are going to need those."  She jumped when he patted her breasts lightly to emphasize his point, before removing his hands to the much safer position around her waist.  Sakura stuck her arms through the sleeves before leaning back against her husband, still watching the snow.  Neji's chin fell to her shoulder as he tightened his grip around her waist.

Just when Neji was falling back to sleep, Sakura decided to start bouncing.  It really wasn't much, just a slight, constant bob up and down, but it was enough to get his attention.  And if it hadn't been, her squeal would have been plenty on its own, "Let's go play in the snow, Neji!"

He wasn't quite sure how, but not much later he found himself fully dressed and reluctantly following Sakura through the village, since she had insisted that they couldn't play in the snow properly without Naruto and Ino.  Neji was pretty sure otherwise, but the offer to show her died on his lips as he considered that arguing with her at the moment would probably have drastic consequences later that night.

"Come **on** Neji, you're so **slow**."

They hadn't gotten further than halfway – by which time Neji was quite ready to gag Sakura – when they met up with a hyper Naruto who was dragging behind him a rather sleepy Ino.  Sakura and Naruto squealed simultaneously, glomping one another and then proceeded to have a conversation that consisted entirely of "squee!".

Neji glanced over at Naruto's fiancé.  Ino yawned in response.  Her clothes had quite obviously been thrown on her; Neji was pretty sure that her shirt was inside-out.

He glanced over at their spouses (or soon-to-be spouse, in Ino's case).  "Snow?"

"Snow," she confirmed in response.  Following his gaze, she added, "Honestly, is he five-years-old or what?  It's just snow."

Neji shrugged.  "Well, the sooner we knock them both into a snowbank, the sooner we can go home."

"Agreed."  Ino held out a hand, which Neji grasped firmly sealing their pact.  The two adopted their Evil Grins, only to find that Sakura and Naruto had come to the same conclusion.

Thus, their annual snowball fight began.

Their battle took most of the morning and ranged all over the village.  They even brought Kiba into it for a little while when Naruto accidentally pelted him in the face by mistake while trying to hit Neji and the Inuzuka vowed revenge.  Shortly afterwards, Naruto found himself with a shirt full of snow (but only because Sakura temporarily betrayed him and sided with Kiba).

Around noon, Sakura and Naruto claimed victory when they lured Neji and Ino under a huge pine tree and dumped all of its snow on them.  To celebrate, Naruto conned Ino into taking them to Ichiraku for lunch (once they'd changed clothes of course).  After that, they ended up Naruto and Ino's house for hot chocolate.

It was well into the evening before Neji and Sakura left.

"So," she asked him later as they climbed into the bath, "You had a good time, didn't you?"  A smug smile played over her lips as she watched him.

Neji seemed to consider the idea for a moment before lifting his head to smile at her.  "I suppose I did," he replied vaguely.  Then he floated over to her, caging her with his arms and leaning over to whisper against her lips, "Bet I can show you a better one."


End file.
